Cinderpelt's Confession
by hiddengrotto14
Summary: Cinderpelt builds up the courage to tell Fire heart how she really feels. But will things go as planned?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh what am I going to do…?" Cinderpelt shredded her bedding in frustration. She sighed and rolled onto her back. Her disfigured leg stuck out at an odd, uncomfortable angle. She growled remembering how quickly her dreams had been ruined.

_Cinderpelt, Cinderpaw at the time, raced towards the Thunderpath. How could Fireheart not trust her to receive the message from Tigerclaw? She pressed on as the metallic scent swarmed her nostrils._

_"Bluestar, over here! Come quick!" Tigerclaw's deep yowl could be heard not too far away. _Almost there, _Cinderpaw thought. Just the thought of receiving an important message, being called a hero for helping the clan, and Fireheart praising her and saying she wasn't a bad apprentice after all sent a flood of warmth from her nose to her tail tip._

_"Tigerclaw it's me, Cinderpaw!" She yelled out. She leapt out of the sparse brush onto the Thunderpath. Then the a loud growl made her freeze. It was the growl of a Monster._

_"Move mousebrain!" Tigerclaw spat. Cinderpaw's legs locked as the Monster bore down on her, its shiny red hide gleaming. It gave a loud honk and swerved. All she remembered after that was the Monster trampling her with its round paws and Tigerclaw looking down at her with a look of anger and disappointment. Then she fainted._

"Well, that can't be helped now. I'm a medicine cat…. Starclan wouldn't allow it, no one would… But I have to tell Fireheart that I love him…" She ripped out a clawful of moss. "Tomorrow…."

* * *

Cinderpelt sat at the entrance of the medicine den, her tail curled neatly over her paws. "Hey, Yellowfang?"

The old she-cat grunted to show she was listening and continued sorting her herb piles.

"How do you tell a tom you have feelings for them…?" Cinderpelt asked casually. Yellowfang paused and straightened up.

"Cinderpelt…. You know the penalties of being a medicine cat….you cannot be distracted by kits and mates." Yellowfang said sternly.

"I know that. I just want to tell Fireheart how I feel!" She pressed on. Yellowfang gave a toothy smirk.

"Fireheart, eh?" Yellowfang chuckled. Cinderpelt growled in annoyance as warmth engulfed her at the mention of her ex-mentor's name. "Just come out and tell him. If he says he has the same feelings…. Well… too bad… If he doesn't…. too bad…. Cinderpelt, it wouldn't go good for either of you. It'd be best not to say anything." She yawned and swept a bit of dirt away from the pile of poppy seeds.

"I'm doing it anyway." Cinderpelt said.

"Why are you so stubborn….?"

"Just look at who my mentor is." Cinderpelt's hackles rose a bit. The two she-cats stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was just mere minutes. Then Yellowfang gave her trade mark raspy laugh.

"You have a point. But if your heart gets crushed, don't come running to me." The seriousness from before returned to Yellowfang's voice. Cinderpelt nodded and scanned the camp for the ginger tom. He was basking in a beam of sunlight, his pelt lighting up like flame.

"Hey, Fireheart!" Cinderpelt called. The ginger tom trotted over to her, his muscles rippling under his sleek, thick fur.

"What is it Cinderpelt?" He cocked his head. The simple movement made her heat flutter.

"Fireheart…. What I'm about to tell can't affect our friendship, okay?"

"Uh… Sure Cinderpelt." Fireheart pricked his ears as he watched Sandstorm walk to the camp exit and caught her eye. Cinderpelt scrunched up her eyes and held her breath. _I'm really about to do this….!_ She thought to herself.

"….. I love you!" Cinderheart sat there waiting for a response.

"Um…. Was that meant for me.…?" A confused voice said. Cinderpelt could instinctively tell the meow did not come from Fireheart. She opened her eyes.

"DUSTPELT!?" She yowled. "Where did Fireheart go?!"

"He's over there with Sandstorm." The brown tabby tom flicked his tail towards the two, who were heading out to go hunting. Cinderpelt flopped onto the ground and sighed. _Take good care of him…. _Cinderpelt thought watching Sandstorm brush against him. _Take good care of her…. _Dustpelt thought watching Fireheart brush against Sandstorm.

"Well… now that odd moment is over can you help me with this stubbed claw?" He held out his paw for her to inspect. Cinderpelt smiled.

"Sure… But of you tell _anyone_…. I kill you!" She growled.

"Okay, okay…. Redtail warned me she-cats could get moody but this is ridiculous…." Dustpelt sighed and followed the her into the medicine den.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I thought this was gonna be a one chapter story...but I decided to add just one more.

* * *

"That didn't go as planned..." Cinderpelt trotted throught Thunderclan territory looking for herbs to restock the medicine den. The image of Sandstorm brushing against Fireheart played over and over in her head, making her blood boil. She looked up as a rabbit darted out of bush straight towards her. She slammed her paw down on the rabbit and nipped its neck. The rabbit went limp. A pale ginger she-cat jumped out of the bush, clearly out of breath. "I believe this belongs to you." Cinderpelt said hotly.

"Oh, uh. Nice catch, Cinderpelt. That was the one that almost got away." Sandstorm said awkwardly, not knowing how to respond properly to the sudden hostility. She grabbed the rabbitin her jaws. "I guess I'll take this back to camp." Sandstorm turned to leave. _Maybe I can give this confession thing another shot. _Cinderpelt thought.

"Is Fireheart around?"

"Uh, yeah. He's further back. You know, where the territory touches the twoleg dens where the kittypets live."

"Thanks, Sandstorm..." Cinderpelt trotted in the direction of where she was told and quickly picked up Fireheart's scent. The tom was sitting on a fence and seemed to be looking into a yard. A light tabby she-cat with a kittypet collar settled herself on the fence as well and the two began to talk. _Who is she...?! _Cinderpelt's jealousy arose once moreand she unsheathed her claws. _Calm down, Cinder. They could just be talking. Yeah, just talking. _Cinderpelt crouched down and observed the two. From the way they acted this wasn't the first time they had meet and talked. _But what if... _Cinderpelt looked at the new kittypet's beautiful, sleek, well groomed fur. Her own drab gray fur couldn't even compare to Fireheart's comrad. It was quite awhile before Fireheart said goodbye. But before he jumped off the fence, he licked the tabby between her ears. She gave a friendly purr and jumped back onto herside of the fence. Fireheart quickly sat down and groomed himself, getting rid of the she-cat's scent. Cinderpelt took it as a chance and revealed her hiding place.

"Oh hey, Fireheart. Sandstorm said I'd find you here." Cinderpelt mewed cheerfully.

"Oh, did she? I was just making sure the kittypets knew not to venture into Thuderclan turf." His tail twitched, a sure sign he wasn't totally truthful.

"Well... I never got to finish what I was going to say earlier."

"Sorry Cinderpelt! I had just remembered that I had promised Sandstorm that we'd go hunting together. So what was it you wanted to tell?" Fireheart asked. _Come on Cinderpelt. If you can accidentally say it to Dustpelt without dyeing of embarassment, you can say it to Fireheart._

"I love you..."

"Oh okay... Wait... what...?"

"I love you..." Cinderpelt repeated. The two cats stood there looking at each other, until Fireheart broke out into a fit of purring.

"Aww... I love you two Cinderpelt." He twinned his body around hers and licked her between her ears. "You're like the little sister I've never had..." He stopped purring at the word sister and looked back at the fence. "Well, race you back to camp!"

Cinderpelt sighed. He obviously didn't understand what she meant. But...he did say he loved her back...not in the same way or intensity...but he did love her back. Cinderpelt smiled. "Be prepared to be beat!"


End file.
